Culture Shock
by Almadicait
Summary: Caitlin Sue is an American who moves to England with her dad who's in the AirForce. Once she gets used to England though, she and three friends go to an even stranger place. (LotRxHP) Plz RR!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: We don't own HP or any related chars. And Ideas. Accept that Madi and Cait and Jainey (hehehe...Cait is mine...hehehehe) are ours. Plz don't take them w/out our permission!!!!  
  
Caitlin Sue's POV:  
  
I stepped off the train. There weren't many people as I had been transferred in the middle of the year. I brushed my waist-length hair out of my blue gray eyes; my mom had always told me they looked a lot like a stormy sea. My eyes filled with tears at the memory. I tried to suppress them as Proffeser McGonagal chose that point to appear. Only one tear managed to leak out before she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a small room off the entrance hall.  
  
Madeleine's POV:  
  
My hair billowed behind me in ask blonde waves as I hurried over to the Gryffindor Table. In one fluid motion, I brushed back my hair and rested my chin on my hand. I pouted my freshly glossed lips (AN: Strawberry Frosting stuff from LipSmackers!!!!!111 My Fave!) and wondered what Dumbledore was going to say.  
  
"Students," he started in his I'm-headmaster-and-I'm-allowed-to-talk-like- this voice. "We have a new student who transferred here from Eagleview High School of Magick. Welcome Caitlin Brodhead!"  
  
The girl, Caitlin, walked to the hat. Her long hair glowed behind her like liquid silk and I was immensely jealous of her outfit. She was wearing a form fitting (as far as I could tell) white tee that had big blue wings that were joined by a circle with a star in it, and said 'U.S. Air Force, No One Comes Close' in red letters (AN: GO Air Force!!!). She also had on a black mini skirt that was very faded from many washings. Over all of this she had on a woodland camouflage BDU shirt that was unbuttoned and said 'U.S. Air Force' on a patch over the left breast pocket and 'Brodhead' over the right. On the sleeves of the jacket were funny curved stripes, eight of them stacked up on each other with a star in the middle. On the right shoulder was a backwards American flag. I noticed that the guys in the room all followed her every move, even the Slytherins. I also noticed Jainey, who was sitting next to me, staring at her with that predatory look of hers.  
  
Jainey was a blonde girl, whose shoulder length hair had been spread out on the pillow of every one of the dorms, even Slytherin. She was a witch known for her promiscuity with both genders, and was also Harry Potter's cousin, his dad's sister's only daughter.  
  
Jainey's POV:  
  
I was staring at the new girl – Caitlin – even after the hat had been placed over her head. I hoped she'd be in Gryffindor. Not that there'd be any problem with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it was just easier to get someone into my bed if they were already in my dorm. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Immediately I scooted over, away from Madeleine so that she could sit between us. She did.  
  
"Hi, I'm Caitlin Sue. People ask me why I go by my first and second names a lot. It's because that's the way I always got called at home. Except by my brother, he called me Gingee Sue for some reason." She giggled then and it occurred to me that she was really nervous. I leaned closer to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. She flinched, but not much.  
  
"I'm Jainey."  
  
************************* AN: R&R plz! We will give out free fudge! Promise! 


	2. Sleepy time!

Ned: thank you for your unimaginative review...wow you must not like fanfiction because it is not real enough for you. I see it as a personal obligation to mutilate various idealistic ideals of various fans like you. Thanks 4 the compliment (hey maybe we could add some gay guys) and if you don't like it then maybe you should not read fanfiction. I am deeply saddened by your lack of imagination. Please review again ; ) Let me type...let me off the bed)  
--Jainey (the evil one)  
  
twistedkitty: yes, you may have your fudge now. Would you like it via airmail or internet? Thanks for the compliments *cry* I feel so loved *sniff* please write again. I feel so loved... --Jainey (yea I get to answer mail...hey, my computer, get away, argh Caitlin let go...no I get to write now...no mine!...loud crashes in the background... well  
now that Jainey is tied to the bed, we can get on with it...)  
  
Caitlin's POV: After trying to make conversation and force food into my mouth and into my stomach, which seemed to have shrunk after I got off the train for half an hour, I felt I could finally leave. I grabbed a handful of honeydew melon and went to ask one of the prefects for directions to my dorm. The girl next to me, I think her name was Jainey, got up to follow. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a natural blonde with lots of colorful highlights that a typical anime chick would have. She also wore her black robes open, and a Ragnarok shirt with black cargo pants that were black. Everyone seemed to be wearing robes, though I'd been told they were optional.  
  
Madeleine, the girl who'd been sitting on the other side of me, had ash blonde hair to mid back that seemed the exact color of sun beams caught in a dusty house, and skin the exact color of a harvest moon. On top of that, she had these stunning violet eyes. What with all the eyes following us out, accompanied by her good looks, I judged her to be the most popular girl in school. The other girl in my year, Ginny, didn't follow. Madeleine's POV: Caitlins, jainey and I were walking up to our dorms horribly exhausted from the whole day. We passed by many portraits and finally led Caitlin to our room. "Looking good all day is exhausting, "I said to them both giving Jainey a smile and a high five. We got into our nightclothes and quickly went to sleep.  
  
Jainey is... Otherwise occupied at the moment—LET ME OFF THE BED!!!—sorry she can't give you her view of things right now. Extra Fudge and more POVs next time—promise-- 


	3. POTIONS!

Jainey's POV (hehehe...I escaped Jainey...shhhh, they are still looking for me, don't give me away): Phew... they finally fell asleep, all of them. I couldn't sneak away without suspicion until they were all asleep. After slipping my robe on, I silently descended the stairs. Luckily there was no one in the common room. I needed to talk to Mertil. Everyone was asleep, or so I hoped. I was near the bathroom now, almost there, BAM. "sh, Peeves, don't scare me like that!" 

"shouldn't be out of bed, BANG shouldn't be out of bed, BANG bad child you are CRASH, I shall go get --" 

"SHUT UP, PEEVES" 

"Alleluia... Arwen, what took you so long?"

"I wanted to see if you could still handle him, how is the research coming"  
  
"She is an interesting case. A little submissive, she shouldn't be too hard to snag" 

"Back to the business of taking people's innocence, now are we?" "Of course, don't want a blemish on my reputation"

"Maybe I should warn her" 

BAM, RIP, CRASH

"Peeves be quiet or you'll give us away..." tap, tap, tap, o, just what I needed, those are Snape's footsteps. "Run" I said, a little too late, Arwen had already diapered around the corner, and I slid into the bathroom just as Snape rounded the corner. "Phew! You can come out now, Laurenna" a small blue Faerie, the size of my hand, flew out of one of the pockets in my cargo pants and settled on my shoulder. "What did you find out"

"Well," the faerie said, "she does have some black lingerie, and she apparently doesn't have a boyfriend, but that's all I found out. Her trunk is peculiarly nondescript." "Interesting, oh, hello Mertil, I have a job for you" 

The next morning (ahhh, NO, I wasn't done yet...blame them for the cliffhanger...ahhh, no not the bed..)  
  
Caitlin's POV: I was so excited, looking forward in anticipation of the first day at my new school. I couldn't wait til I had time to meet new girls to be friends with, Madeleine's distinct beauty and Jainey's predatory look.  
  
"I can't wait for class!!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah you can," Jainey said. "It's potions."  
  
Madeleine's POV:  
  
We calmly walked down the hallways, until we got to the great Hall. We ate. Then we went to potions.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape," the class echoed as Snape walked in.  
  
He glared at us, and growled. "Today we're going to do the Sniffilicus Potion (AN: I made it up, lol!!!1) "I paired up with Jainey and Caitlin, and we made the potion. It went very fast, because Caitlin was soooo much smarter than Hermione [and prettier... hey get back on the bed! –NOOO, Gahh].  
  
We were done, and then we went to lunch. At lunch, I was flirting with Blaise (we really like each other, lol) and we almost kissed. Then lunch was over.  
  
Plz R&R!!! yes! Please!! It'll keep me off the bed...mabey....hey that hurts! 


End file.
